Fail BlossomFailed
by blossxbrick4evas
Summary: About brick and blossom married, it has FAILED like a laughing fail, but i think you'll like it X3


**Hi guys, yeah, I know I keep messing with you but I really want to write this story now! And im even going to post it to a real publishing book cp. X3 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please read IM HYPER!**

**Blossom: your always hyper….**

**Shudder blosswem**

**Brick: come on blossom lets leave this phyisco path**

***they leave***

**Noo…..**

**No ones P.O.V**

She loved the way he would smell of strawberries. He loved the way she would smell of cherries. She loved the way he would kiss her passionately, and the way he loved her light kisses. The way she would make him grab her in sexual times, she loved. And the way he made her moan _he _loved. The way he held her hand seductively, she loved. And the way she touched his hand sweetly, he went crazy love over. The way he told her he loved her, and the way she would say back, they both loved. They loved each other, and could never stay away from each other…ever.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, 7:00am, I put my hand over it and turned over, I knew I had work, but im tired I hardly slept lat night…then I realised brick was still in my bed.

"Brick…" I said while shoving him

"What babe?" he said with that stupid smirk of his

"Get out of my bedroom" I said because this always happens, kind of gets boring

"Babe, why do that to me?" he said with a sad tone

"Because I hardly slept last night because of you, you just had to do this didn't you?" I said

"Babe, don't argue with me after every time we have sex, gosh" he said pissed off

"Sorry brick…but seriously! Get out! You have your own place!" I said

playfully

"No bloswem, I stay here with you" he said like a baby

"Oh my god, ok brick you stay here then, I have to get ready for work" I said with a smile

"Kay babe" then he kissed me on the lips and watched me as I went to the dressing room.

My name is Blossom Alexander Jojo, and I'm married to Brick Joshua Jojo, we got married at 15, because we we're together since we we're 12, and well we we're enemies then, but since me and brick got together we have been really happy, then a lost my virginity to brick at 14, then we got married 4 months after that, and yeah it was on my birthday when we got married, which was the best birthday of my life. And now im 19, and me and brick live in London, far away from our siblings, we changed our phone numbers so they cant track us down, or all that rubbish, but me and brick are really happy together, and well we told our siblings like ages ago and they forbid us to see each other….douches. And well now…I should tell you about brick…oh god he is so fucking HOT! He has long red hair about waist length, but he puts it in a low pony tail, with his red cap, ive seen him without it, but its weird when he doesn't have it on. His red eyes make me flutter. And he had a eight-pack it really gets me going, and I shouldn't really say…but he has a big dick X3.

**Bricks P.O.V**

As I watched my girl walk out of door, I decided I should do something for her, I mean, she makes us live in different apartments, I don't know why…but im not going back to my apartment so I obviously just go down to my apartment building and talk to the dude at the thing where you talk to them.

"Sup man" I said coolly, omg coolly isn't a cool word DX

"Hey dude, what you want?" he asks

"Just, I've decided im moving in with my girlfriend now, so…decline my room rent" I say

"Ok dude, just give me the keys and your room will be declined"

So I give him my keys

"Thanks"

Then I walk off, hehe blossom will be so happy! Talking about blossom I haven't told you what she looks like yet. Oh gosh, she is fucking SMOKING HOT! She has long red hair knee length. Her pink eyes reflect off sunlight, even if there isn't any. And her chest oh my god, its huge! Its like 36E, and her waist just makes every man look at her seductively which pisses me off.

I just want to fuck her all the time…is that ok?

**Later No ones P.O.V**

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed

"BABE IM SORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING THROW GLASS LAMPS AT ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he screamed back

"YOU FUCKING DECINED YOUR APARTMENT RENT! WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO. THAT?" she threw another lamp at him

"FUCKING THROW A LAMP AT ME AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING SHOVE MY DICK DOWN YOU!" he screamed, realising what he just said

"FUCKING TRY ME BITCH!" she screamed, which turned on brick…poor brick. So he ran over to blossom and literally jump on her making her land on her back with him on top, and he kissed her so passionately, her eyes wide open in angry mode, until she just gave up and kissed him back, she knew fighting wouldn't help, she just knew it, she shouldn't be as stubborn, its obvious brick wants to live with her 24/7, the good thing is that she doesn't have work tomorrow, because it's a Saturday, so she just let.

~you dirty bitches, im not showing you censored parts….pervs~

"oh brick, im so sorry" she said really tiredly but with apology in it.

"It's fine babe, don't worry" he said hugging her

"Ok, well…did you use a rubber?"

"Umm…no" he said

"Ok, ill just use the pill be right back" she smiled, brick knew she didn't want to raise a child but he wanted a family with blossom, why couldn't she see that too, her apartment was really posh, full of red and white walls in the kitchen and living room, the bathroom was full white with pink patterns, and she had 2 bedrooms, one empty and her room full of pink and pictures of me and her mostly, and like 2 of her sisters and my brothers.

"Brick we have no pills!" she screamed from that bathroom

I smirked knowing I took them

"Go get some then!" I shouted back

"I cant you douche bag! The pharmacy's are closed for the week!"

I smirked again, should of just had it my way blossom the easy way…wait…did I even ask her if she even wanted a kid… I don't know…I don't think I did…woops.

"What are we going to do brick, we cant handle a kid" she said walked towards me

"Umm…we can…I mean your 19 and im 21, we can totally handle a kid!"

"NO WE CANT YOU DUMBASS! YOU DON'T EVEN WORK! I WANT TO BE THERE FOR HER NOT YOU!" she screamed

"How you know its going to be a girl?"

"I didn't I just guessed!" she said pissed off

"Look, babe, we'll get though this…together"

**Omg that was soo cute X3 **

**Blossom: I guess, but why'd I have to get pregnant in first one?**

**Because im evil MUHAHAHAHA**

**Brick:…creep…**

**Im not a creep…right blossom?**

**Blossom:…..im not answering that**

**T_T everyones so mean…well bye COMMENT PLEASE OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! :O**


End file.
